Our First Vacation
by MauraJaneRizzles
Summary: Jane and Maura go away on their first romantic vacation together. Rated M for content. A smutty little fic.


_**Our First Vacation**_

The flight to the Bahamas had been a long one and they were tired. All they wanted to do was find their motel, grab a bite to eat, and get a good night's sleep. This was their first vacation together as a couple and they were looking forward to a romantic getaway, all the stops pulled.

The cab raced them from the airport to their destination, a 5-star motel, right on the beach with their room facing ocean side. The lobby was gorgeous and they had high hopes for their room. Little did her love know, but Maura had upgraded them to a first class suite from a regular one as her special gift to Jane.

The elevator took them to the top floor and to one of the penthouse suites. Jane protested to the elevator man that he had been taken them to the wrong floor but Maura slipped him some money and grabbed Jane by the hand and lead her to the suite that was theirs for the next seven days.

Maura knew Jane hated being picked up but she decided to take her chances and turned to hoist Jane in her arms after she unlocked the door to their incredible room. Jane was caught off-guard by Maura's swift movements and didn't realize she was in the air until Maura stepped across the thresh hold and gently placed her on the floor. Jane protested at Maura's actions, stating that she was way to heavy for Maura to be lifting but quickly stilled when she saw the inside of their suite.

They both took inventory of their abode and were at a loss for words. It was beautiful with a balcony overlooking the Caribbean sea.

"There has to be a mistake." The love of Maura's life said as she turned and looked at her, eyes large as dinner plates.

"There's no mistake, sweetheart." Maura said as she gathered Jane in her arms and kissed her deeply. "This is my special vacation gift to you. I wanted our first vacation away as a couple to be special and very memorable. Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Jane asked. "How could I not like it. I love it. This must have cost you a fortune."

"I've been putting money back to afford a suite like this for us" Maura said, "but let's not talk about money. This is our special vacation, our first romantic get-away. Let's just relax and enjoy it." Maura smiled sheepishly at Jane.

"What else do you have planned?" she asked.

"For tonight, let's just order some room service and," Maura grabbed Jane by the hand and lead her to the master bath, "take a soak in the tub."

"Oh." Jane gasped as she looked at the tub that was sunken in the middle of the floor. "It looks like a swimming pool. I'm willing to give it a try."

Maura smiled, walked over and turned on the taps and within a few moments hot, steamy water was filling the tub.

Maura then crossed to Jane and gave her an inquiring look.

"May I?" She asked as she started unbuttoning Jane's shirt.

"Absolutely." Jane purred as she reached up and began unbuttoning Maura's blouse as well. "I assume you aren't against me helping you out of your blouse."

Maura chuckled and leaned in and kissed Jane full on the lips. "Not at all." she replied.

They got each others shirts unbuttoned and they were discarded on the floor. Maura reached out and ran her hands up and down Jane's arms then rubbed small circles on her collarbone with her thumbs, causing Jane to emit a low moan. Maura continued her ministrations and moved her hands slowly down Jane's body, stopping at her breasts that were straining to be released from her black satin bra. Maura's thumbs picked back up on Jane's breasts where they had left off at her collarbone. She rubbed small, sensuous circles on each of them which caused her nipples to become erect and hard as stone. Again Jane moaned and pressed herself into Maura's hands. Maura continued to rub a bit longer before reaching behind Jane and unhooking her bra, releasing her magnificent breasts from their constraints. Jane sighed with contentment. Maura kissed her deeply and passionately.

Jane had snaked her arms around Maura's neck and pulled her in for another kiss. She then traveled her hands down Maura's back and unhooked her bra, releasing Maura's aching breasts from their own restraint as she started nibbling on her neck. Maura moaned with pleasure.

Maura slid her hands further down Jane's body, loving the feel of her sculpted abdomen that was rippling under the sensation of her hands on Jane's bare skin. She continued down, stopping at the waistband of her jeans.

Jane sucked in a deep breath.

Maura unbuttoned Jane's jeans and slid her hands inside the waistband and around to cup her buttocks in her hands, giving each a squeeze before shoving them down off her hips and allowing them to puddle on the floor at her feet.

The water in the tub was still running and making the room even steamier than their actions were.

Jane then tugged at Maura's pants and soon had them puddled at her feet as well.

They embraced and kissed, bare chest to bare chest.

Their hands simultaneously slid into the others panties and began stroking their throbbing mounds, each slick with desire.

"Lets take this into the tub." Jane suggested.

Maura nodded and slipped her panties off as Jane slipped off hers as well. They both kicked aside their pants and walked hand in hand down the two steps and into the luxurious tub.

Jane sat on the bench seat and pulled Maura into her lap then slid her hand between her legs and continued massaging. Maura groaned with delight.

She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and began trailing kissed across her forehead then down each cheek then down her neck, stopping at her collarbones before traveling back up her neck and nibbling on one ear then moving to the other. Jane's turn to groan.

As Jane began massaging her faster, Maura pushed herself harder into Jane's hand. Jane could feel her body beginning to tighten and shake, knowing an orgasm was quickly approaching. Jane took the breast closest to her into her mouth and began sucking and nibbling on the erect nipple. Maura moaned and pressed her entire body harder into Jane's.

Maura then reached down and grabbed Jane's throbbing core. She let out a gasp of surprise and slid her legs apart to allow her easier access.

They turned to face each other, hands still working furiously on the other, hot water swirling around them as they climaxed at the same time.

Their bodies writhed and shuddered together before stilling, both of them breathing hard.

"Not bad for jet lag." Jane said, breathless.

"Yeah." Maura said. "I can't wait to see what we can do in here after a good night's sleep.

They continued to cuddle and soak in the hot water for a while before hearing a knock on the suite door, indicating their food had arrived. Reluctantly they dragged themselves out of the water and donned the plush robes provided.

They fed each other fresh fruit and enjoyed bowls of cold yogurt before slipping off the robes and sliding naked between the soft sheets and cuddling together before falling asleep.

"I love you." Jane whispered in Maura's ear then kissed her temple.

"I love you too." Maura said as she kissed Jane on the cheek.

Then they went to sleep, thoroughly enjoying what was destined to be the best first vacation of their lives.


End file.
